Stuck in a Tree/Transcript
(At the park, a kite is flying in the sky, then the string breaks and the kites glides through the sky before landing in front of a tree. Arnold appears and finds the kite and goes to get it) Eugene :Hey Arnold! Arnold :Who's there? Eugene :It's me, Eugene! Arnold :Eugene? Where are you? Eugene :Here! I'm in the tree! (Arnold looks up and sees Eugene in the tree) Hey! Arnold :What are you doing up there? Eugene :Oh, just hanging around. (chuckles) Arnold :That's nice. Eugene :Actually, I'm stuck. Arnold :Stuck? Eugene :Yep, stuck. I got up this morning and thought, "What a perfect day for climbing a tree", and it was, until I got up here and remembered I have a tremendous fear of heights. I've been here for hours just hoping someone might come by and help me. You're the first person I've seen. Arnold :Don't worry, I'll get you down. Eugene :Thanks Arnold, you're a pal. (Arnold climbs up the tree, suddenly the branch he's climbing breaks leaving him hanging) Eugene :Arnold! Hang on, I've got you. (helps Arnold up) Well, I guess we're both stuck now. Arnold :Yeah, I guess we are. Eugene :Don't worry, I just know someone will come along any minute and save us. Arnold :Right. How long did you say you waited til I came by? Eugene :Oh, not more than two or three hours. (A while later...) Eugene :(sighs) Yep. Any minute now. Arnold :Eugene, could I ask you a favor? Could you stop saying that? You've been sighing like that and saying "Any minute now" every minute for the last hour. Eugene :Gosh Arnold, I'm just trying to be optimistic. Arnold :But every time you say it it just makes it seem like we've been stuck up here even longer. Eugene :Oh it hasn't been that long. At least it's a beautiful day. (sighs) Yep. Any minute now. Arnold :(sighs) Harold :Stupid bush! Get outta my way! Arnold :Hey Harold, up here! Harold :Huh? What are you guys doing up in that tree? Arnold :We're stuck. Harold :Stuck? (laughs hard) Arnold and Eugene stuck in a tree, S-T-U-K in a tree! (laughs) You're so stupid, you're so stupid! Arnold :Yeah, it's real funny. Now could you just help us get us down? Harold :Sure I could help you, but you both have to give me a nickel. Arnold :Okay, Harold, we'll both give you a nickel. Harold :Great! Two nickels, that's fifteen cents! I'll be right back. (leaves and comes back with a ladder) Yeah, I found this ladder leaning against the water tower. There was a guy up there, but I din't figure he'd mind if I borrow it. (scene shows a man falling off the water tower) You guys are so stupid! Getting stuck in a tree! (laughs hard and accidentally kicks the ladder to the ground breaking it) Oh, I'm so stupid! Arnold :It's okay, Harold. Eugene :At least you tried. Harold :Well how are we supposed to get down? Maybe we'll try reaching that branch- Arnold :Forget it, Harold. We've been up here for hours trying to figure out how to get down and there's no way. Harold :Well what are we supposed to do then? Just wait here? Arnold :Unfortunately, I think we have to. Harold :Ooh, what a chip! Eugene :Don't worry Harold, I just know someone will come by and save us. (sighs) Yep, any minute now. (Later...) Harold :How long it's been now? Eugene :Well, judging by the position of the sun, I say it's been another hour at least. Harold :(sobs) We're gonna be stuck here forever! No one comes to this part of the park. (cries on Arnold's shoulder) Arnold :It's okay, Harold. Harold :I don't wanna die! Eugene :Hey look! Someone's coming! (sees a man on a tractor; they call to him without success) Harold :Awww, he can't hear us! Arnold :Maybe if we throw something we can get his attention. Eugene :Oh that's a wonderful idea, Arnold! (He and Arnold grab cherries but Harold grabs the whole branch, and they try to get his attention, but Eugene knocks him out with a cherry) Well, at least we got his attention. (Harold then hears poking and sees a woodpecker poking him on the head) Harold :Stupid woodpecker! Eugene :I read somewhere that if a woodpecker lands on your head, it's lucky. Harold :Shut it, Eugene, just shut it! (The boys suddenly hear Chocolate Boy) Chocolate Boy :Chocolate, yeah. (Arnold, Eugene and Harold call to Chocolate Boy who immediately notices them) Arnold :We're stuck. We need you to go get help. Chocolate Boy :Yeah, yeah. Get help and chocolate. Arnold :Go to the fire station, tell them we're stuck in a tree, and we need help getting down. Eugene :Tell them Eugene sent you. They know me, they've rescued me many times before. Arnold :Go directly to the fire station, tell them we're stuck in a tree, and whatever you do, don't stop for chocolate. Chocolate Boy :Got it! Go to the fire station, tell them you're stuck in a tree, and don't stop except for chocolate. Arnold :No! Go to the fire station, tell them we're stuck in a tree, and don't stop for chocolate. Chocolate Boy :Go to the tree, tell them you're stuck in the fire station, and don't stop except for chocolate. Arnold :No, listen carefully and repeat after me; fire station. Chocolate Boy :Fire station. Arnold :Stuck in a tree. Chocolate Boy :Stuck in a tree. Arnold :Don't stop for chocolate. Chocolate Boy :Don't stop for chocolate. Arnold :That's it, now repeat it back to me. Chocolate Boy :Go to the fire station. Arnold :Right. Chocolate Boy :Stuck in a tree. Arnold :That's it. Chocolate Boy :But first stop for chocolate. Arnold :No, don't stop for chocolate. Chocolate Boy :Don't stop for chocolate. Arnold :Right, you got it, now go! Chocolate Boy :Go to fire station, stuck in tree, don't stop for chocolate. Go to fire station, stuck in tree, don't stop for chocolate. Stuck in fire station, don't stop for chocolate... (fades out) Harold :He's not coming back, is he? Arnold :Nope. Eugene :Oh sure he is, just minutes from now he'll come back, riding in a fire engine, sirens singing, with a whole bunch of smiling firemen to save us. (sighs) Yep. Any minute now. (Harold raises his fist, but Arnold stops him and they all see the knocked-out man on the tractor pass by. They then wait for a while, but nothing happens.) Harold :How long it's been now? Arnold :About another hour I guess. Harold :We're never get out of this tree! (his stomach growls) Oh I'm so hungry! (thinks of something) Hey, I just remembered! I've got 4 lb. of leftover egg fu yon in my backpack! (Arnold smells it and gives it to Eugene) Wait, wha-what are you doing!? Don't give it to him, he'll drop it, he's a jinx! Eugene :Oh don't worry, I'll be very caref- (He accidentally spills it on a nearby tree branch.) Harold :Ahh! (a squirrel comes along and eats a noodle.) Eugene :Don't worry guys, I just know Chocolate Boy's on his way here with the firetruck to save us. (A while later) Harold :I'll never get out of this tree! Arnold :Take it easy, Harold. Harold :Why should I take it easy!? I'm gonna end up living in this stupid tree with you two, eating tree worms and bark, picking splinters out of my butt every night! I'm never gonna grow up and go to college or get married, I mean, who am I gonna marry, that squirrel!? (The squirrel takes offense to this) Arnold :We're going to get out of here. Harold :What if we don't? (Arnold then has a fantasy where he, Eugene and Harold are now old) Old Harold :Stop shaking the branch Eugene, you stupid old fool! Old Eugene :Sorry Harold, but I wanna look nice for tonight's celebration. Old Arnold :What are we celebrating? Old Eugene :Today is our anniversary. We've been living in our tree for 70 years. Old Harold :70 years!? No! Old Eugene :Don't worry Harold, any minute now Chocolate Boy's gonna come with the fire department to save us. Old Harold :What are you talking about? It's been 70 years! He's not coming back! (A squirrel chatters at Harold) I told you, I can't play right now, the bird's nest tonight, I'm playing poker with the boys. (The squirrel chatters) Aww, nag nag nag, that's all you do. Take my advice, don't get married. Old Arnold :Especially to a squirrel. Old Eugene :Hey look! There goes the gang! (Shows the gang now old) Old Arnold :Too bad they're all deaf. Otherwise, they could hear us and go get help. (They then see the knocked-out man still on the tractor) Old Eugene :Gosh, you'd think eventually he'd run out of gas. (Fantasy ends as Arnold looks over at Harold, who is crying) Eugene :It won't be that bad, Harold. We'll have lots of fresh air and stars at night and all the woodland creatures for our friends and family. Harold :If you don't shut the heck up Eugene I'm gonna pound ya! (He gets his head poked by the woodpecker again) (Later it gets stormy as Eugene repeatably hiccups which is irritating Harold) Harold :Stop hiccuping! Please stop hiccuping! I can't take the hiccuping! Aah! Stop it, stop it! Arnold :Calm down, Harold. Eugene :Hey, I stopped. (hiccups again) Harold :Aah! I'm trapped! I'm trapped and hungry and- Eugene :A little scared? Harold :No I'm not scared! Arnold :We're gonna be fine. You just have to have a little faith that everything will work out. Look at Eugene. He's looking on the bright side. Harold :I know Arnold, but that's because he's living in his own little pretend land! Arnold :Just try having some faith. If we think positive and stick together something good will happen. (Suddenly it starts to rain, causing Harold to frown at Arnold) Eugene :Arnold's right. (hiccups) We're gonna get down from this tree. (hiccups) Come on, clap your hands if you believe! (singing) Every seed turns into a flower, every minute turns to an hour. Harold :Uh, stop it, stop it, stop singing that idiotic song! Eugene :(singing) Turn that frown upside-down, and there's a nice big smile! Harold :That's it! That's it! (starts to shake the branch) Arnold :Harold, seriously, someone's going to get hurt. Eugene :(singing) So never let go of hope! Harold :That's it, I'm gonna break your face! Arnold :(stopping Harold and Eugene) Cut it out! Both of you! Eugene :(singing) It's a life-saving rope! Harold :You asked for it, you little- Arnold :Harold, stop! (Harold raises his fist to hit Eugene, but accidentally hits Arnold who starts to fall over) Eugene :Arnold! (he and Harold grad Arnold's legs as his hat falls to the ground) Gosh, I guess we should try and pull him up. Arnold :That would be good. Harold :Pull him up? I'm trying as hard as I can just to hold on. Arnold :Well if you can't pull me up, at least don't let go. Harold :I don't think I can hold on, he's too heavy. Eugene :You have to have faith, just believe you can do it and you'll be able to. Arnold :Listen to Eugene, Harold, you can do it. Harold :Okay I can do it, I can hold on, I won't drop Arnold, and he won't fall and break both his legs. Eugene :I know what will help; an inspirational song! (singing) So never let go of hope! Both :(singing) It's a life-saving rope, and like a seed grows dreams come true, just because you're you! (as they end the song the sky becomes clear again) Harold :Hey, I think it's working! I think I can hold him now! Eugene :I told you, all you had to do was believe. Harold :Yeah, all i had to do was believe. Eugene :Aah, I bet any minute now we're gonna be rescued. (on cue, the firefighters arrive with Chocolate Boy; later, the boys are being rescued) Eugene :I knew everything will turn out right. Chocolate Boy came with the firemen, and we're safely inside the cherry picker. Here we go! Whee! (suddenly the lever malfunctions swaying the cherry picker with the boys and the fireman inside) Eugene :Gosh, first we're stuck in a cherry tree, now we're stuck in a cherry picker. Isn't life funny? Harold :Oh Eugene I'm gonna pound you! Arnold :Harold... Category:Stuck in a Tree Category:Episode transcripts